Zed and Zycron Shade: Reunification
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Zed and Zycron reunite in this story which will bring many old friends together. This takes place after Zycron's Journey and Zed's Journey: A New Region.
1. Chapter 1

Zycron landed in Nacrene City. What he saw shocked him out of his rage at Plasma. This destruction wasn't caused by electricity, there wasn't any plasma burns on the ground! He and Espeon looked carefully at the scarred ground. Zycron then noticed something gleaming in the ruins of the museum. It was the White Stone, what was left when Reshiram had saved the world. It was with the Pure White legend's approval that it was back in Nacrene. Zycron carefully picked it up, making sure not to drop it. He put the stone in his bag after feeling a reassuring warmth from it. He then looked up at the sky. N and Zekrom descended, being careful not to land on Zycron.

"So, you see the truth now, my friend? A different danger lurks here in the Unova region." N told him.

Zycron looked around at the destruction around him. "All i know is Team Plasma never did this. You call me friend, N, so why are you dressed like that?"

N sighed. "You see, After you defeated Team Plasma when it was under Colress's control, Ghestis was locked up by that guy called Looker. The people that still worked for Plasma had no home to go to, so i invited them to stay with me. Now Team Plasma works as an undercover task force for the international police, just as much as Looker is an undercover cop."

Zycron thought for a moment, then said, "I think i understand. I'm sorry about my attitude earlier at Celestial Tower, I've just had a lot going on."  
N smiled at his old friend. "I'm glad that we can see eye to eye, Lord Shade. I know you dont like me calling you that, but you might as well get used to it. Many of the people that work under me will call you by that name."

Zycron just laughed at this. "I've gotten word from Zed that you sent him a letter, is that correct?"

"Yes," said N. "He and Raina are staying at my house with one of Zed's friends. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Along the way, we can visit Castelia Hospital. That's where they brought Lenora. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

Zycron smiled, glad he and N were friends again. "Sure. Visiting another old friend can't hurt, can it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zed looked around the extravagant underground house in awe. He had heard N was formal, but never knew that there was such a fine collection of rare stones. There was a small plate in front of the display that read "Willfully donated by Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn". Raina was reading a picture book that was on the shelf that N said she could read. Then Zycron and N walked in together.

"Zycron!" Zed looked up and cried out his brothers name. Zycron joyfully smiled at his younger brother and waved.

"Zed! It's great to see you. And Raina, It's good to see you too."

Raina looked up at her brother's voice. " _Zycron! You aren't shocked?_ "

"Not in the slightest, Raina. well..." he thought a bit, "Maybe a little."

Espeon and the other eeveelutions then came out of their Poke-balls. They joyfully greeted each other, and Espeon told a joke that made them all laugh.

Then N spoke up. "I'm glad to see you two arrived safely. Now, I have gifts for all of you."

N walked to an enclosed shelf and opened it, grabbing three items out of it.

He walked over to Raina first. "Raina Serana Shade, for you i have this unique necklace. When you wear this your new-found psychic powers will be controlled more easily. No more shredded doors to worry about."

Raina, surprised by the gift, just nodded her head politely and said " _OK_ "

N then walked over to Zed. "Zed Gerald Shade, To you I give this ring with your family crest on it. When you wear this, no harm shall come to any of your Pokemon. The curse will be blocked."

Zed, memories flooding back, hung his head in remembrance. After he calmed down a bit, he accepted the gift. "Thank you."

N smiled. "Anything for a sibling of my friend." He then turned to Zycron and held out a sheathed blade. He drew it and carefully held it as to not cut his fingers, presenting it to Zycron.

"Zycron, to you i give Lux, a sword that has been recovered from Plasma Castle after it fell into ruins. This blade is infused with a powerful enchantment. It shall not break and will protect the user from flame. Lux is yours now, and I can't think of anyone more suited of this legendary blade than the Hero of Truth himself. Take it, my friend, and help me save the world from the criminals aiming to destroy it."

Zycron looked at the blade in surprise. "I gladly accept your gift, N, and i will help you. With us four working together, we can do anything, I know it." He put Lux across his back.

"Now, i bet you all our hungry, so how would you three like a five course meal?" N said.

The three siblings all said "It would be great" at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zed finished his dinner early then went to walk around the complex. After a while he and Umbreon found a warehouse section.

Umbreon jumped on a box. " _Look! It's full of empty Poke-balls!_ " he exclaimed.

Zed opened the box in question and found out it was exactly that. "I wonder what they'd need these for..." he wondered.

Suddenly there was a noise. Zed and Umbreon turned to see men wearing the Plasma costume forming a half circle around them.

"No..." Zed said, "This can't be happening."

" _Are you okay, Zed?_ " Umbreon asked him.

Suddenly, all the men drew knives and charged at Zed. Umbreon, shocked by the sudden attack, used Dark Pulse. All the men fell, cut by the attack.

Then there was the gunshot. Zed cried out and tried to dive towards Umbreon, but was late. Umbreon cried out in shock, then shot a shadow ball towards the origin of the shot. A man cried out in pain. Umbreon, determined to make it to Zed, slowly crawled to his arms.

"Umbreon... are you okay...?" Zed asked the eeveelution.

Umbreon made it to Zed's side. " _I'm fine, I think..._ " Umbreon cried out in pain.

Suddenly N ran in.

"What's going on here? Zed? Umbreon?" he asked.

Zed, carefully holding Umbreon, told him the exact details.

"Why would Plasma members attack you?" N wondered out loud, then he went to check one of the guards. "These people I don't recognize, Zed. I know every member of Team Plasma, and these are impostors. Go, get Umbreon to Anthea and Concordia. They are the best healers here. They can save him. I will find out who these attackers of yours are. If anyone asks, no one attacked you."

Zed nodded in understanding. He softly ran out of the warehouse to the medical room. There, he found Zycron, Leafeon, Espeon, and Marril all sitting outside, a worried look on their face.

"What's wrong? Where's Raina?" Zed asked his older brother.

"She's in there. N wasn't able to stop them all, and she got hit. i see you were attacked as well." Zycron responded.

Zed, shocked at this news, ran into the room, Umbreon in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Zed walked into the infirmary, Umbreon held closely. Raina was on the bed furthest from the door, Anthea and Concordia attending to her. Zed couldn't see his sister from this end of the room. Holding Umbreon close, but not as close as to hurt him more, Zed slowly walked to Anthea, the closest of the two. When he got close enough to see Raina, he felt as if a physical blow had hit him. half her face was covered in bandages, which were dyed a deep red. A look of major pain was visible on the other half, her visible eye closed. Multiple other bandages covered Raina's body, some more red than others. Somehow, Raina noticed Zed's presence and opened her eye.

" _Brother... please tell me... Leafeon is okay..._ " her words were pained.

Zed nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

" _Good..._ " She then closed her eyes, her pained expression eased a bit.

"Thank you, she refused to sleep unless she knew, but she wouldn't listen to us," Concordia told Zed.

"Please tell me she will be alright... also N told me to bring Umbreon to you. He got hurt as well." Zed carefully handed the small Eeveelution to Anthea.

"Don't worry, Master Shade. Both are in the best of hands." Anthea told him.

Zed waited outside the room with Zycron and the others for news.

"Zycron," Zed said, "What exactly happened to you guys? I saw Raina's condition."

Zycron looked at the floor. "The waiters were disguised attackers. They attacked us after you left. Espeon was able to kill a few, but they wounded Raina and we had to fall back." Zycron noticed the shock in Zed's eyes. "I'm guessing Umbreon had to go to extreme measures to protect you as well?"

Zed nodded, remembering the dark pulse and shadow ball that Umbreon used against his attackers. Suddenly, Anthea opened the door.

Anthea looked down sadly and spoke to them. "Raina wants to see you two." A tear was running down her face.

Zycron and Zed both ran into the room to Raina's bed. Raina slowly looked up at her brothers as they approached.

" _Guys... I don't know how to say this... other than remember me..."_ Raina told them. Her breathing slowed down and a tear ran down her face. Then everything seemed to stop. Zed, knowing what had happened, let the tears run down his face. Leafeon tried to wake Raina, crying out her name both mentally and physically. Zycron fell to his knees, crying out in rage at the world. Raina Serana Shade had died... but she would always be remembered...


	5. Chapter 5

Zycron thought of something.

"Freeze her, put her in Cryo, Fast!" he yelled at Anthea.

Anthea nodded and put the code into the medical bed. A canopy raised over Raina's body and sealed her in, putting her in cryostasis. Zed saw this and saw Zycron's logic: If someone had just died, Cryo Sleep would lock them in a limbo, offering the chance for them to be healed.

"Thank you," Zycron said.

Then Zed heard people talking outside.

"I won't answer!"

You will, unless you want another shadow ball to hit you. You're lucky to have survived. Come on, you have some answers to give to the people in here."

Then the door opened and N came in, dragging a person in a familiar looking uniform. Zycron looked carefully at it, and figured out who it was instantly: "Skrub."

Skrub looked at Zycron with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Answer our questions, please," N said.

Zycron raised his hand to tell N to stop. "I know who this is, N. I just never thought i'd see him again. This is Cipher Peon Skrub. though I do have one question for him: What is Cipher doing here in Unova?"

Skrub spat at Zycron's shoes, drawing a disgusted face from the latter. "Why should I answer to you, you stopped us once before before you even knew anything."

Zycron ignored this and changed the subject. "Why are you missing one of your hands? Were you the one who attacked Umbreon?"

Skrub looked towards Zed. "If you mean your annoyance of a brother's mongrel, yes." Angered, Zed punched him, hard.

"Never call him that," Zed told him, "or you will have to deal with me. Now, Zycron, where exactly is the Cipher hideout?"

Zycron looked at his brother, surprised Zed was actually taking the lead. "It's in a region far to the north, known as the Orre region. Sera is staying there with her grandparents."

"Got it. N, we need to head there. The Orre region has the best healer in the world, Sera Yvioness Shade. How soon can you get us there?"

"By plane, tonight." N told him.

"Good. I've got to call someone to have them join us. We will bring Raina and Skrub in Cryo pods. Skrub will be able to show us where the Cipher hideout is, and if he lies, you can do whatever you want to him." Umbreon, now healed, jumped onto Zed's shoulder as Zed left the room to call DJ, the friend of Orre's legend: Celebi.


End file.
